In the field of wireless communication, check codes may be implemented to detect and/or correct errors in data transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver over a wireless communication channel.
One example of an error correction code is the low-density parity-check (LDPC) code. The transmitted data bits may be distributed between a plurality of LDPC codewords. A LDPC codeword may have a predefined bit-size (“the LDPC codeword length”). The LDPC codeword may include a data block (“data word”) including the transmitted data and a corresponding LDPC code. The LDPC code is a linear error correcting code, which may be constructed using a sparse bipartite graph. The LDPC code may include a predefined number of LDPC bits (also referred to as “LDPC parity bits” or “parity bits”), which may be determined based on the corresponding data block. A plurality of shortening bits, e.g., zero bits, may be inserted in one or more of the data blocks, e.g., in order to fit the transmitted data bits into an integer number of LDPC codewords.
A wireless transmission may include a plurality of wireless communication symbols, for example, a plurality of orthogonal-frequency-division-multiplexing (OFDM) symbols. Having a predefined OFDM symbol bit-size. A plurality of padding bits, e.g., zero bits, may be included in the wireless transmission in order to fit the transmitted data into an integer number of OFDM symbols.